


Sean's Hands

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah can't get enough of Sean's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sean's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with 'Elijah's Lips'.

Elijah was sitting at his breakfast nook looking at a picture of Sean in 'Vanity Fair'. The picture was lying on the bar in front of him. A great picture. Some car ad. Big Navigator in the background. Goofy dog in the foreground. And in the center: Sean's sweet smile.

 

 _Oh, that's so nice!_ Elijah thought, smiling. _It just doesn't get much nicer than that.  
_  
He stared at the picture, feeling mesmerized, staring at Sean's hands.

 _They look so strong._ He thought. And, of course, they **were** strong. Sean's hands had hauled Elijah to his feet a thousand times.

Remembering.

>  _Come on, Frodo. Time to go back to work.  
> _  
>  _Sean!_ Elijah whined.
> 
>  _Up you go!_
> 
>  __Strong hands grasping his firmly. One smooth pull and Elijah was on his feet, hands still locked tight in Sean's for an extra second while Sean smiled down on him.

Later that same day:

> Standing on a ledge on a high cliff face, very firmly harnessed but feeling scared none the less.
> 
>  _Sean!_ Elijah yelled.  
>  _  
> _A grinning face popped over the side of the cliff.
> 
>  _You OK?_ Sean asked him. _They're about ready to roll._
> 
>  _NO, I'm not OK!_ Elijah told him, half tearfully. _It's a long god damned way down!_
> 
>  __Sean leaned over at once and grabbed Elijah's hands.
> 
>  _I've got you._ He told him, holding both his hands tight. _You want to come up? I'll haul you up right now._
> 
>  __Elijah looked up at the face just inches from his own. Sean wasn't grinning now. He knew Elijah was really scared and concern was written all over his face.
> 
>  _Come up, baby._ Sean said again. _They can redo the damned shot. It's their fault for taking so long._
> 
>  __Elijah smiled up at him.
> 
>  _No. Just hold my hands and I'll be OK._
> 
>  __Sean nodded, gripping Elijah's hands even tighter.
> 
>  _No problem._ The hazel eyes smiled down on him. _No problem, ever.  
> _

Strong. Yes. His hands were strong. He stared down at the picture again.

 _How many times . . . ,_ he wondered, _. . . have those hands touched me._

 __Remembering:

At the Hobbit house. They were all alone, which was unusual.

Sean pulled him close to his side and after a moment rested his hand on the side of Elijah's face, Sean's other hand resting gently on his arm.

Elijah felt a quick, soft caress on his cheek. That's all. Then he was gone.

But Elijah remembered how it felt. Warm, wide palm. Gentle fingers stroking his cheek. Other hand holding his arm securely as though Elijah might take flight and get away.

It was over way too soon.

He loved the way Sean's hands were resting on the dog. _That dog has got to feel incredibly safe._ Elijah thought. _That's how he makes me feel._

 __Remembering.  
 __

 __

>   
> __
> 
> __Elijah was absolutely shit-faced drunk. Staggering, reeling drunk. And the one he staggered and reeled into was Sean.
> 
>  _Whoa!_ Sean said, grabbing his upper arms. _Where you going?  
> _ Elijah giggled at him.
> 
>  _Don't know where I'm going._ His voice was slurred.
> 
> Sean was looking at him with a funny expression on his face.
> 
> What WAS that look?
> 
> Right.
> 
> Exasperation.
> 
> Elijah felt himself starting to droop and Sean tightened his grip.
> 
>  _If my legs let go I'd dangle like a puppet._ Elijah thought. _He'd never drop me._ Even in his drunken state Elijah found this very reassuring.
> 
>  _Seanie never drop me._ He announced to Sean.
> 
>  _Seanie'd LIKE to drop you!_ Sean said, half laughing, half angry. _He'd like to drop-kick you through the window._
> 
>  __His arm was suddenly slung around Sean's neck and a firm arm was around his waist.
> 
> Next thing he remembered was being tucked into bed.
> 
> Sean patted his head. _Go to sleep. Call me if you start to feel sick._
> 
>  __Elijah stretched out his hand. _Wait. Sean. Wait. Don't go. Please. Wait._
> 
>  __Sean knelt down by the bed. He wrapped Elijah's hand in both of his.
> 
>  _Don't go, Seanie._ Elijah whimpered, clutching him. He didn't think he could bear to lose the lifeline of Sean's hands. The lifeline that linked him to all that strength. All that security.
> 
> Sean looked down, his face unreadable, his fingers stroking Elijah's hand gently.
> 
>  _Oh, Sean, that feels so good._ Elijah murmured.
> 
> Suddenly Sean got up, releasing Elijah. He leaned down and took Elijah's face in his two hands and gently kissed his forehead.
> 
>  _Go to sleep, Ringbearer._ He whispered.
> 
>  _Sean!_ Elijah called. But he was gone.
> 
>  _Did he look **scared?** _ Elijah wondered. _Nah. Can't be. Nothing scares Sean._
> 
>  __He dismissed the thought as ridiculous, and fell asleep.

Elijah continued to scrutinize the picture.  
 _  
_Remembering.

>   
>  Sean's hands were wrapped around the book he was reading. He was totally ignoring Elijah who was sitting at his feet.  
> Elijah watched him read until Sean noticed him.
> 
>  _What are you doing?_
> 
>  _Watching you read._ Elijah told him.
> 
>  _Is it entertaining?_ Sean asked, laughing.
> 
> Elijah shrugged and looked away.
> 
> After a minute he glanced back up, fascinated. The way Sean held the book. The way his fingers moved when he turned the page. How intently he studied what he was reading.
> 
> In the back of Elijah's mind a thought formed: _Lucky book.  
> _  
>  Elijah glanced off into the distance again, not wanting to be caught staring.
> 
> He heard the chair move and, unexpectedly, felt Sean touch his hair.
> 
> Elijah glanced up again. Sean was still holding his book just as firmly and looking at it just as intently, but with his other hand he was idly running his fingers through Elijah's hair.
> 
> Elijah closed his eyes. He felt his whole body soften and melt.
> 
> Then someone called for Sean and he was up and gone. His book left lying in his chair, open to the page were he'd been reading.
> 
> Elijah picked it up and held it in his hands for a moment. Then he put it gently back on the chair where Sean had left it.
> 
>  

  
Elijah looked at the car in back of Sean. _Big car._ He thought. _I wonder if they gave it to him. He'd like that. He loves cars. Loves to drive.  
_  
Remembering.

>   
> Tearing down a 2 lane road in New Zealand. Going to town. Sean driving. Elijah watching.
> 
>  _Mmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhh!_
> 
>  _Sean? Do you know how fast you're going?_
> 
>  _You nervous?_
> 
>  _Uh.. nope. Just curious._
> 
>  __Sean had the wheel in one hand. Fingers wrapped around it with enough firmness to be in complete control.
> 
> With the other hand he was banging on the steering wheel in time with music that was fairly blaring out of the speakers. Obviously, he was having a great time and Elijah laughed out loud.
> 
>  _God, I love seeing him this happy.  
> _  
>  Sean turned to look at him and grinned.
> 
> Then, suddenly, he scowled.
> 
>  _Put your seatbelt on, you goof ball!_
> 
>  _Aw, Sean!_ Elijah whined.  
>  _  
> _Sean pulled the car over to the side of the road, turned off the motor, and sat there tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.
> 
>  _Belt!_ He ordered.  
>  _  
> Sean, we're only going to town. What's the big deal?  
> _  
>  _Belt!_ Sean said again. _Or we sit here all day._
> 
>  __Elijah was in the mood to be stubborn. He folded his arms in front of him and dug in.
> 
>  _You'll leave eventually. I can wait you out._
> 
>  __Sean leaned over him.
> 
>  _Please, Elijah._ He asked gently.  
>  _  
> _He pulled the seat belt around Elijah and buckled it, and pulled it tight, ignoring the glum look on Elijah's face. Then he put both hands on either side of Elijah's neck and leaned in until their foreheads touched.
> 
>  _I can't do anything about it when you're in your own car. But when you're with me you're going to be as safe as I can possibly make you._ Sean whispered.
> 
> Elijah felt his breath catch in his throat.
> 
> Sean brushed his cheek with a kiss.
> 
>  _Now we can go.  
> _

  
Elijah smiled at the memory. _I need to tell him that I always fasten my seat belt._ Elijah thought. _I bet he worries about it.  
_  
Elijah tried to remember if he'd ever seen Sean in the green shirt he had on in the picture. _I don't remember it_. Elijah thought. _He looks better without a shirt anyway._ Elijah thought, with a grin.

Remembering.

>   
>  _Sean?_
> 
>  _Mmmm?_
> 
>  _Oh. God. That . . . that's . . . Oh, Seanie._ Elijah half moaned, half whimpered.  
>  _  
> _Elijah was lying, naked, cradled in Sean's arms. Sean, equally naked, was stroking his body.
> 
>  _Shhhh._ Sean soothed. _Just relax. Let me pet you. Just relax, baby._
> 
>  __Elijah should have had his eyes closed, but he couldn't resist opening them just a little. He wanted to see Sean's face.
> 
> But watching Sean's hand move over his naked skin mesmerized him. He couldn't look away.
> 
> Gentle fingers caressed his face, his throat, his shoulder, his arm. Sean's hands were big, and his fingers were long. But they barely touched Elijah's skin as they slowly moved back up his arm. Just the slightest touch of his fingertips.
> 
> Whimpering, Elijah watched Sean's fingers move across the top of his chest, and then back across it again, just a little lower, and back again.
> 
> Elijah's body arched up into those hands, biting his lip against the cries gathering in his throat. _Ahhhh. Sean. Oh, God. Baby. Please._
> 
>  __But Sean's other arm tightened around him, holding him. And he lifting his tormenting fingers until Elijah stilled. _No. Baby. No. Don't move. Lay still._
> 
>  _Sean._ Elijah said with a broken cry. _I can't! I can't!_
> 
>  _Yes, you can, angel. Shhh. Just relax and let me pet you._
> 
>  __Sean's fingers brushed across Elijah's nipples. Gently stroking each one while Elijah gasped. He tried not to move. Tried to be still as Sean had asked, but the effort was agonizing. _Sean!_ He cried. _God! Please!_
> 
>  _Shhhh._
> 
>  __Sean's fingers trailed tenderly over Elijah's chest and began to move in tiny, electrifying circles on his stomach. Elijah's body twitched involuntarily and began to tremble. He was moaning low in his throat and his head began to thrash from side to side. He reached up, aching for a kiss. _Sean. Oh. Seanie. Please kiss me..  
> _  
>  Sean leaned down and covered Elijah's lips with his own. The ragged harshness of his breath revealing how much his own body hungered with desire.
> 
> Sean's fingers moved still lower as he kissed Elijah. His fingers brushed gently against the outside of Elijah's thigh, then moved just as gently up the inside.
> 
> A strangled moan escaped Elijah's lips. He no longer had any control over his body's movements. His hips undulated up against Sean's hand. His whole body begging.
> 
>  _Sean._ Elijah moaned. _Sean. Oh. God. Touch me! Please. Seanie._ His hands grasped at Sean, trying to push his hand toward the part of his body that throbbed with agonized desire.
> 
> Sean turned toward him as though to cover Elijah's body with his own. But Elijah stopped him.
> 
>  _No._ He gasped. _Seanie.. No. Touch me. I want your hands on me. I want your hands to make me come._
> 
>  __Sean's breath caught in a sob. He tried to still Elijah's wildly thrashing body. Catching him in a kiss, Sean held him until his movements slowed.
> 
>  _Lijah?_ Sean murmured. _Sweetie? Shhh. Sweetie._ Sean was shaking uncontrollably. He hoped he could restrain his own climax long enough to give Elijah what he needed.  
>  _  
> _His fingers moved up and down the length of Elijah's cock, gently stroking, while Elijah's body once again began to thrash wildly.
> 
>  _Lijah!_ Sean begged him. _Oh baby please don't._ His free arm held Elijah against his naked body as tightly as he could. Elijah crushed his lips against Sean's. His fingers dug into Sean's shoulders, then his hair. _Oh. Oh. Oh._ Elijah panted against Sean's lips. _Seanie. Touch . . . touch . . . touch._
> 
>  __Sean grasped Elijah's cock and held Elijah tightly with his other arm when he bucked up against Sean's hand. Slowly, Sean began to move his hand in a gentle rhythm.
> 
> His own orgasm was so close he was grinding his teeth. He pushed his rigid cock against Elijah's hip, rocking against him with the same rhythm as his stroking hand. _Baby._ Sean sobbed. _Lijah. Lijah. Lijah._
> 
>  __Sean placed his thumb against the wet head of Elijah's cock and then moved it in gentle, lubricated circles. He felt Elijah's body stiffen and heard him cry out.
> 
>  _GOD!_ Elijah moaned. _Sean! Ah! Oh god! Now, Seanie! Now! NOW! Faster! HARDER!_
> 
>  __Sean's hand grasped Elijah's cock and began to move again, faster than before, holding him tighter in his grip. Sean felt his own climax coming and moaned deep in his throat. He kissed Elijah rapturously and heard him sobbing out Sean's name.
> 
> Elijah convulsed against Sean's hand, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. Sean felt his own body spasm again and again. Wracked with agonized bliss.

Elijah pulled himself out of his revere with effort. His breathing was ragged. _Guess I shouldn't think about that kind of stuff._ He sighed. _But, God. He's the most wonderful lover._

 __He reached out and touched the picture with trembling hands. _Sean. God, I miss you when you're not here. I miss your sweetness.  
_ Elijah felt himself clouding up and dropped his head down on the bar on top of the picture. _Those wonderful hands._ Elijah thought. _How could I ever feel afraid or insecure with those hands to protect me.  
_  
He heard Dom rustling around in the kitchen behind him and tried to pull himself together. "Hey!" Elijah said over his shoulder. "Bout time you got up!"

He felt two strong arms go around him from behind him. Arms he'd know anywhere. Sean.

Elijah whirled in his seat and grabbed him! "Sean! You're here!"

"Yep. Here. What you up to?" He said peering over his shoulder at the picture lying on the bar. "Why are you looking at **that** thing?"

Elijah shrugged, still clinging to him.

"Ick." Sean said, laughing.

Elijah pulled Sean's arms from around him and grabbed his hands. He looked down at Sean's hands for a moment, then one at a time, lifted each one to his lips and kissed them. Really kissed them. First the back and the palm, then his fingers. Kissed them both as gently as he could, making sure Sean felt his breath all over them.

Sean didn't say a word. When Elijah peered up at him he saw that Sean was biting his lip and that his eyes were shiny. "I love your hands." Elijah whispered, and pulled him close.

"So I see." Sean said into his hair.

For a moment they were both silent.

"Tell you something." Sean murmured.

"Yes?"

He looked directly into Elijah's eyes. "My hands love **you**."

Elijah's breath caught in his throat.

"And," Sean said, reaching up to cup Elijah's face in his hands and kiss him gently "they'd really like the chance to show you how much."

Elijah trailed behind Sean as he walked toward the bedroom, clinging to his hand. _There's so much about him to love._ Elijah thought. _But for right now, I'll settle for those hands._


End file.
